User talk:Ceiling-Dee
Guys!!! Quit it!!! Quit unbanning me!!!! Don't you see that I'm trying to keep myself away from here and the other wikis!? I just want to die. I managed to survive the bullet to the head that I did but I know that won't happen again!!! And Hero's right. I shouldn't even exist here. I'm a terrible human being which is why I should die right away. Good bye friends or actually people who hate me. I don't want you guys to fucking feel sorry for me I want you to hate my guts (weird as that sounds...). The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) just to ruin the drama, na i don't feel like hating you, or quiting unbanning you. and were do you randomly get a gun? and why woudnt your family stop you?R to the P to the Wyb. :Angel, please, I'm like you, depressed, angry... I almost wanted to kill myself before... but... c'mon please... FallenAngel, you really need to get some help. Go to a psychiatrist, please. He or she can help you.-- 20:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::But come on!!! I lied to you guys on more than one occasion and they were all major. Shouldn't that be a good enough reason to hate me? @Hero: Don't you think I already tried that?! I even went through the full course. The only options left are death or isolation. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No, Zach. Try again. Find a psychiatrist that works for you. And why do you want us to hate you?-- 20:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Please Angel, I lie all the time, I'm depressed to, but you gotta believe us, we care, don't kill yourself, please... Well I lied to you about everything. I lied about having a sister, I lied about not being a sock-puppet, I lied about Ultimate too. That's unforgivable in my book. And now that you guys know the real truth and not the one that I was previously implying, that's why you should hate me. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No, Angel. It's why you should get help. Please. Well if you insist then I shall try it again. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) -Nods- Alright. Thank you.-- 20:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :PLease, you need help, a friend, someone who can realte... trust me... someone like that helped me... ::So you never had a sister and you were sockpuppeting and what about Ultimate? Don't go kill yourself for trivial reasons. If you killed someone, then I understand.-- :::Well I feel a little better but not much better. I still feel like **** but I'm alright. And now I'm wondering how the hell did I survive a bullet to the head? I guess we'll never know... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi guys :::::Well it probably wasnt' your time to go, but why did you lie about Ultimate and Legend?-- ::::::Well originally it was for dramatic reasons that were specific for Villains Wiki but now... I wish I never done that. I don't need drama to be happy. I need friends and family to be happy. I realize that now. I'm not so sure you guys even consider me as a friend now that you know the truth. But I'm still sad as hell. And btw, this needs to become an archive on here. I'm having to wait for my edits to go through. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ualeualualeualeualeualeualeualeualeualeualuelah!!! :Game, "Wasn't your time"? Please, you religous people, THERE IS NOBODY GUIDING OUR LIVES! ...Sorry, random thoughts of an atheist... so anyway.... I think you're a friend still... sure, that means we just randomly poped up on a planet that just randomly got there, in a unervierse that just was randomly made.R to the P to the Wyb. :Wrong, the Earth was created by the Big Bang (A large explosive expansion of gasses) And a mix of these elements caused things to form, some of which combined to make humans, animals, everything you see around you And how did those gasses exist?R to the P to the Wyb. 00:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, google it, I don't know as much as some people do Random Thoughts Article. This is an article for everyone's random thoughts and questions so... ask and say away! And other members: feel free to answer the random questions asked. # Why is it that you should only take the stairs and not the elevator when there's a fire? I've always wondered that... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :#Because when the metal cords in an elevator heat up, they could snap, you have to wait for the elevator, and it could get stuck and screw you over. Just watch Speed, that'll give you a pretty good idea ::Thanks! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::No prob Here's a random thought. Ualualualeualeualeulauelauelauelah! Oh! Another random question and it also concerns elevators. Why do the elevator doors have that little hole on what seems like the right door? Anyone? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I think we need to update the wiki logo as well as what appears on the tabs. Are you with me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I can make a logo! ::Thanks!!! Now for a design... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I can't think of anything!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::There should be an explosion with a bunch of Shy Guys flying everywhere and it says SHY GUY WIKI!-- ::::I think that would work but I think the explosion should come from one of Sign Guy's signs. The letters won't have scattered yet. and as for the Shy Guys... you can do whatever with them. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm working on the image for Sign Guy but I want to know... how do I quickly color in a specific color area without having to invert it or anything(the paint bucket tool takes too long)? Can anyone tell me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well... there's Sign Guy with a sign advertising for the wiki. You can see it on his page. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking a row of custom guys carrying the letters across the screen? No? Finally my CPU is fixed. :Awesome (Faic) Looking for the Blitty inside a Mechawful. :Ah Can somebody tell me the location of the 12th Blitty?! I've been searching the entire Peach Castle Exterior for it and defeated EVERY annoying Mechawful.. and NO BLITTY. :MarioWiki, check thar ::Dark Trashure, Naplocks, and Dark Mechawfuls? Also, Angel, don't contemplate suicide again or make a huge lie or else I may not come back to this wiki...Also, was Ultimate a sock of yours and I'll delete Legendary's page and talk if you want me to...-- :::He never implied he would... Who wants to win this? :Does it have Monetary Value? ::I'd rather you not sell it even though it is very hard to win and the base is made of pure gold even though it looks yellow. The reason being that I tend to compete just for the fun of it which some people tend to not like that stlye of competition which I say to those people... "FUCK OFF MOTHERFUCKERS!!! You let me have my opinion and I let you continue to live." And two that took a lot of hard work to make that even though it doesn't look like it did. I'd hate to see the winner try to sell it. BTW did you see Scouter Guy? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I won't sell it then... OVER 9000 THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!! Somebody should start a Sigh Guy facts page... ... you how there's Chuck Norris facts? Well I thought that for this wiki that we should do a tribute of that... but Shy Guy style. And I think Sigh Guy is the Shy Guy to have that happen to. What do ya say? Yes or no? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :#Sigh's Power Level is OVER 9000! #Sigh can make his mask blink ::#2.Sigh Guy is the only one who scares Chuck Norris and Captain Falcon. (This is an already used joke but...) There is no theory of evolution. Just a list of creatures Sigh Guy decides to not prank. Sigh Guy's aura is white in the dark, that way you can run quicker from him. Hee hee! Oh and Sigh Guy is the only one who can actually kill a bullet of any kind. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Sigh Guy facts page is (sorry about this) completely and utterly stupid and just another waste of space. You can use them however you like. BTW, kids wear Superman pajamas; Superman wears Chuck Norris pajamas.-- 1. ther is is unlimeted space 2. i complety agree with game, sorry but no one is better then chuck norris'R to the' P to the Wyb. "Sigh Guy? Who's that?" Good job Good going, now crys is emo'R to the' P to the Wyb. :angl did nothin. Don't blame me for this!! He obviously up to something though but then again who'll trust me now that you all know.... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it was probaly just a hacker. and stop saying that no one will trust you'R to the' P to the Wyb. "Who doesn't trust who now? Sorry for prying but... I have an unnatural knack for sticking my nose where it shouldn't be." AntiGuyroxsomuch 15:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :i wuzn't haked. c mi talk on pikipedia. i died. ::Here's a problem with your theory Lucario. Ghosts cannot and I repeat cannot interact with stuff physically unless they possess something so what makes you think that you can do that without a body. There. see. I just threw your logic out the window. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, he said he cut his hands off over at Pikipedia so..um...yeah, that's plausible.-- ::::game, i cut my hanz, not of. and angl, wat r u talkn bout now? *cough*""Inside" i wuz alredie ded. "Hack" same ip well, not here i at gramas. "Depression" i alredy hed it. it iz verie herd tu typ wit no hanz. i has shot miself. bodie wiell bi fixed by aura sun. for now i am soul. I'm ~CrystalDuskull~ And I approve this message." *cough* and dont you remmebrer the taser?R to the P to the Wyb. :wut bout it Mah boi! This wiki is what all true warriors strive for! :...O_o Dinner...Dinner...Dinner...dinner...Dinner...dinner...dinner...dinner...dinnner-- I just wonder what Ganons up to. What? How could I not say that? That's it! thumb|300px|left|My hammers! I'm throwin' them! I'm throwin' hammers!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) HELLO YELLO! Hey Tim! I thought of a game incorporating the Shy Bros. too. But as you can see... it's a work in progress. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... but it's not canon. I mean, I'm doing the Purple Heroes and the Mario Bros. think they Shy Bros. are impersonators but your game takes WAY back to Superstar Saga, and Mario doesn't call them impersonators there. ::Yeah but you gotta take into account that this Mario is a fake. I think I even said that on the page or did I? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, you did. But do not include Mario and Luigi seeing at the Shy Bros. because that would make it uncanon. ::::Don't worry. The fake Mario will be the only Mario seen throughout the whole game. I won;t reveal who or what the fake Mario is yet but be prepared for that day. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::kk ::::::Oh and hey! If you look at the My Home page and scroll down a little bit and then look to the right of your screen you'll see a list of some projects I want done considering this wiki. You'll find it in the community corner. Anyone can finish or start these four major projects but I want them all done. We're at 500 articles so we can rest unless you want to try to get to the editing goal on the main page. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::kk Hey! Who's here? Hello? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Orange ::I'm gone...-- :::Goodbye? ::::Read my userpage.-- :::::Don't leave. ::::::Well, I'll stay, but to say the truth, the wiki has gotten a little...um...weird?! At first I thought it was only Shy Guys, so i was likw "LOL it will die in 5 days". Later, Angel said that you can make up shy guyss, so I was like WOOHOO! And then now articles are cluttered with YouTube videos and half the things on this wiki are not even SHY GUY RELATED!-- Well... hmm. And by the way. I've got Mario Kart Wii and I've got only Dry Bowser and another Mii outfit to unlock and that'll be it. Problem is the stuff I have to do to get them both is too hard and to do the alternate I have to do over 9,000 races. JK. But I have to do over 4,000 races for both of them as an alternate. And I've only done like 592. I want to unlock them much quicker. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Mirror Cup, get a gold star in all of them.-- Lol, I have Mario Kart Wii and I have a 1 star ranking and 8000 something VR. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 04:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to try to make my own signature this time. I think I've figured out how to do it. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not Shy Guy related? My comic has Shy Guys, the game has the Shy Bros., the Shy Bros. take part in duels, a Shy Guy is the main character in A Mouthful of Adventures... ::N, I'm saying why are we making articles of stuff on YouTube? (Bowser's Kingdom?) Morshu, and a bunch of other random crap...-- I'mmmmm backkkkkk!!!! I had some computer problems which is why I wasn't here for a week. But now I'm back and I'm going to resume working on my sig. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Time to test this out. Thefallenangel407 will prevail over all... 00:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC)